


A Visit to the Prison of the Legion of Doom

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: After the Legion of Doom had conquered the world, a customer visits their now-infamous prison...





	A Visit to the Prison of the Legion of Doom

The Legion of Doom had conquered the world almost 10 years ago. What most people were surprised to find out was that all in all, not much changed. In fact, things seemed better. Yes the world was run by ruthless criminals, but as long as you didn’t interfere with their rule, they left you alone. In fact, most violence and crime had actually gone down since the world was united under their rule, albeit their evil rule. 

In order to accomplish this feat, the Legion had disposed of the local superheroes where they resisted. Some they killed, others they didn’t. The Legion realized that with all of the trouble those heroes had caused them, they should cause them trouble in turn. 

A man by the name of Mr. Black approached a non-descript building on the outskirts of Gotham City. Gotham City was the capital of the global empire of the Legion of Doom. Mr. Black was in his early 60′s now, balding, overweight, with gray in the hair he had left. He used to be one of Gotham’s top crime lords before the Legion. Now he had other jobs but remembered fondly the days of his past. He also remembered with fondness all of the times his crimes had been thwarted. 

He knocked and the door slowly opened. Grunting slightly at the effort, Mr. Black slipped in the door and closed it behind him. He was greeted by a young man dressed in a prison guard’s uniform.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Black. We’ve been expecting you. I hope your journey was without incident,” the young man said politely, bowing slightly at Mr. Black.

“Not bad, I suppose,” Mr. Black responded curtly.

“And your day? Going well?” the young man continued as he led Mr. Black down a long hallway.

“Not bad. Hopefully better if what I understand about this place is true,” Mr. Black responded.

“I don’t think you’ll be disappointed, sir.”

The building was a maze of corridors and soon Mr. Black felt quite lost. Eventually they turned a corner and above the entrance to the corridor was a yellow oval with a black bat inside. Mr. Black smiled to himself. They walked down and then paused in front of a thick metal door. The young man pushed a button on the door and it became translucent so the interior of the room could be seen. 

Inside the room, chained and collard, was the Caped Crusader, Batman. A thick leather collar was around his neck. His arms were chained out wide and slightly upward with his ankles chained slightly wider than shoulder-width. He wore his once proud costume of gray spandex and dark blue tights. His cape and cowl were also on. All that was missing was his yellow utility belt. His head hung slightly and his eyes were closed. Mr. Black couldn’t imagine how he could sleep in that position but by now he was probably used to it.

“That’s a sight to see,” Mr. Black said, “but that’s not what I came for.”

“Yes, sir. I just wanted to make sure you saw it in case you changed your mind,” the young man said politely. He pressed the button again and the door became opaque again. They walked further down the corridor to a second door. Again, the young man pressed a button on the door and Mr. Black’s grin became wider.

Inside this room, clad in his trademark green, red, and yellow costume, was Robin, the Boy Wonder. His predicament was similar to Batman’s. He had a leather collar around his neck and he was secured spread-eagled without his utility belt. Mr. Black looked confused and the young man noticed.

“A problem, sir?”

“Yes...he looks...well...young. Didn’t you capture him 10 years ago? Surely he’d be almost 30 by now,” Mr. Black replied.

The young man smiled.

“When we captured the Dynamic Duo and the other heroes here, we injected them with a serum that maintains them at the moment of capture. In Robin’s case, at age 18 and a virgin. He’s been through a lot in the last 10 years, but every night, the serum regenerates his physical body, restoring him to his virginal perfection at age 18. His mind is that of a seasoned sexual servant, but his body that of a unmarked boy. It’s just one of the many features we offer here at the prison,” the young man explained.

Mr. Black’s smile got even wider.

“I’ll take him,” he said.

“Very good, sir. The Boy Wonder is yours for the next 4 hours. You reserved the Rough Room, I believe. Would you like him with his costume on or off or a combination?” the young man asked, making a note in a book.

“I don’t want to waste any time and he won’t appreciate me stripping him like he would have when we last tangled. Costume off, please, but leave the mask on,” Mr. Black said.

The young man opened the door and approached the sleeping Boy Wonder. Without waking him, the young man quickly disposed of Robin’s trademark costume. Apparently the costume had been re-designed to be removed while chained up. Within seconds, Robin was naked except for his mask. Mr. Black admired his chained form. There were small patches of hair under his arms, exposed by the position he was in. His torso was hairless and Mr. Black’s eyes wandered down to the small patch of pubic hair foresting his limp, circumcised cock. It was approximately 3 inches long. His balls were smooth and hanging beautifully. His legs were also mostly smooth, with some hair barely visible on his lower calves where it usually begins to show for developing boys. 

The young man slapped Robin awake and informed him that he had a new client. Robin awoke rather quickly, listened, and then nodded his masked head. His dark hair perfectly parted. His wrists and ankles were unchained and a leash attached to his collar. The young man led Robin out of the cell and handed the leash to Mr. Black.

Mr. Black smiled as he took temporary possession of the former sidekick. He led Robin down the hallway as instructed by the young man into a large room filled with numerous devices of bondage and sexual torture. Mr. Black wasn’t interested in most of them, but he wanted to keep his options open. There was also a mattress in the corner. The young man closed the door behind them as Mr. Black led Robin into the center of the room and detached the leash.

“Do you remember me, Boy Wonder?” Mr. Black asked.

“Yes, you were the crime boss of the Black family,” Robin responded, rather monotone.

“Indeed, and the last time we saw each other?” Mr. Black pressed.

“I watched you get loaded into a police car after single-handedly taking down your operation,” Robin responded. 

“Indeed. It looks like my fortunes have improved while yours, not so much,” Mr. Black said.

“Yes, sir,” Robin responded.

“What’s it been like, being a sex slave for almost ten years?” Mr. Black asked in genuine curiosity.

“I serve the Legion,” was the only response Robin gave.

“And right now you serve me,” Mr. Black added, smacking Robin’s pert, smooth ass, eliciting a yelp.

Mr. Black pulled up a chair and sat down and pulled Robin across his knees.

“We’re going to start by treating you like the naughty boy you were the last time we met,” Mr. Black said.

He began smacking Robin’s tight ass over and over, the smacks echoing in the room. Robin cried out, despite undoubtably being spanked for years. The pain was fresh every time. Mr. Black smiled as Robin squirmed in his lap but was otherwise docile. His bubble butt jiggled with each smack and the smooth, slightly tanned skin began to get pink. 

Mr. Black halted his assault on the hero’s ass and spread the boy’s cheeks. His thick finger probed Robin’s tight entrance. He thought about the number of men who no doubt fucked it, but it was tight, hairless, and fresh nonetheless. Robin moaned as Mr. Black’s finger stretched the hole slightly, slipping in briefly before slipping back out. Mr. Black licked his finger.

“You taste fresh, Robin,” Mr. Black said. He turned the boy over, sliding him up slightly so that his legs dangled over the side of Mr. Black’s lap and he was on his back. Mr. Black twiddled the half-hard erection of Robin, stroking it and playing with it. He teased it to its full length of just under 6 inches before stroking it continuously. Robin moaned with his eyes closed under his mask. Mr. Black cupped the boy’s balls as he stroked, fondling them and rolling them in his thick hand. 

Then without warning, Mr. Black pushed Robin off of his lap and he hit the ground with a thud and a groan. 

“Get up, boy,” Mr. Black commanded. Robin stood obediently, arms at his side. Mr. Black grabbed a leather whip off the wall and approached Robin from behind. He began to whip the hero, not drawing blood but leaving light red marks on the boy’s back. Robin flinched, screamed, and danced slightly but never moved from the spot. 

Mr. Black circled, whipping the chest, thighs, and even Robin’s erection, which didn’t fade. He then dropped the whip and came up behind Robin quickly, wrapping one hand around Robin’s throat and the other around Robin’s cock. 

“I hold your life in my hands, boy. I paid enough to kill you,” he said, stroking Robin’s cock and slowly cutting off the air as Robin slowly choked and tried to breathe. “I bet you’d like for me to kill you, to release you from this prison, but I’m not going to. You’re going to suffer in here forever,” he said, continuing to choke him. 

Robin’s eyes began to roll back and then Mr. Black released him. Robin fell to his hands and knees, breathing hard. 

“Stay on all fours. I like that image of you. Like a dog,” Mr. Black commanded.

“Yes sir,” Robin said in a hoarse voice.

Mr. Black went to the wall and pulled off a device and a remote. He smiled and returned to the former hero. He slowly inserted a thick, metallic dildo into Robin’s virginal ass as Robin screamed out, feeling penetrated as if for the first time. Mr. Black turned it on and Robin screamed out in pain and pleasure as his insides were electrocuted. He spasmed and shook, legs shaking as he tried to stay on all fours like he was commanded. Mr. Black smiled as he increased the voltage. His body shook all over and eventually he fell to the ground and began flopping like a fish. The laughter of Mr. Black filled the room with Robin’s screams as Robin turned over. His cock was rock hard and leaking as his nearly hairless body shook. Eventually Robin exploded all over himself, crying out in pain and pleasure as Mr. Black doubled over laughing. 

He turned the device off as Robin’s body still spasmed. He reached down and pulled the device out of Robin’s cum-soaked body. Tossing the device aside, Mr. Black knelt down and began licking Robin’s cum off of his smooth body.

“This is a feast,” he said greedily as he ran his tongue over Robin’s toned, swimmer muscles. 

When he had licked Robin clean, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his 9 inch cock. Putting Robin’s ankles on his shoulders, Mr. Black slowly entered the Boy Wonder to more cries of pain and pleasure.

“Oh you are tight, Robin. This is a dream come true!” he said as he began pounding Robin without mercy. His balls slapped Robin’s ass as he fucked the former sidekick, enjoying Robin’s cries. His massive cock split Robin and he was relentless. Before he was going to cum, he pulled out and reached over, fisting Robin’s hair and pulling him up to his knees. Now standing before the kneeling hero, Mr. Black had Robin jerk his massive cock until it blew into his masked face. Mr. Black’s laughter filled the room with his moans of pleasure as his cum dripped off Robin’s famous mask and smooth face. 

He pulled off the mask, revealing Dick Grayson’s young face, before pulling Robin up to his bare feet and pulling him into a long kiss. Robin didn’t resist and even returned it as he was no doubt trained to do. 

Mr. Black reached down and grabbed Robin’s limp cock, eliciting a yelp from the Boy Wonder. He pulled him by it to the mattress in the corner and threw Robin down upon it. Mr. Black proceeded to undress completely and lied down next to Robin who was breathing hard. Mr. Black twisted Robin’s nipples as Robin gritted his teeth in pain. Mr. Black ran his hands all over Robin’s body before pulling him close. He embraced the boy and began kissing his soft lips. Robin returned the kisses as the two became one on the mattress.

Mr. Black climbed on top of Robin, turned and took the boy’s soft cock in his mouth as his own dipped towards Robin’s mouth. Robin got the message and opened his mouth as the two 69′d on the mattress. Robin’s cock grew again as did Mr. Black’s. It wasn’t long until both blew their loads, Mr. Black’s much bigger. They both swallowed entirely as Mr. Black rolled off the sidekick. 

Mr. Black got dressed and stood over Robin’s naked body, only a collar around his neck and no mask. He reached down, grabbed a fistful of Robin’s dark hair, and pulled. Robin cried out as he was dragged across the smooth floor. He was dragged to a corner where there was a metal chair with a dildo. 

“Sit,” Mr. Black commanded.

Robin whimpered as he got to his feet and lowered his small body into the chair. The pain was excruciating as the thick dildo entered the former hero. Eventually he settled onto the dildo fully. He shivered from the cold metal on his smooth skin. 

Mr. Black settled in a chair directly across from his and pushed a button on a remote. Metal cuffs sprang over Robin’s wrists and ankles as well as around his narrow waist.

“I know you won’t run, but I don’t want you squirming. Plus, it makes me feel like it’s old school,” Mr. Black said as Robin looked frightened for the first time.

He pressed another button and Robin felt the dildo grow inside of him and go deeper. He cried out in pain and then pleasure as it rubbed against his prostate. His cock sprang to life as Mr. Black laughed at the struggling former hero. Robin struggled against his bonds but he was held completely still. Then the vibrations started and Robin moaned again as his cock began leaking.

“Tell me Robin, who is Batman?” Mr. Black asked mockingly.

“Ahhhh! Bruce Wayne!” Robin cried out. 

“Very good! Now, what did it feel like to be defeated for the final time?”

“Ahhhh! It...was....awful....I....cried for...weeks....” Robin said as he began shooting a load. The vibrations continued and the dildo continued to grow.

“Do you want to be a hero again, little boy?” Mr. Black asked as Robin’s screams became guttural and he shot another load.

“No....never! AHHHHHH!” Robin screamed.

“Good, because you never will,” Mr. Black said before turning the device to maximum.

Robin’s voice cracked as he screamed louder than ever. His whole body shook as he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. As he shot another load, he mercifully passed out.

Mr. Black kept the device running for a few more minutes, enjoying the sight of Robin blowing another load while unconscious. As he sat there, staring at Robin’s beautiful, naked, smooth, cum-covered body, the door opened and the young man entered.

“Time already?” Mr. Black asked.

“Yes sir, it’s been 4 hours,” he replied.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Mr. Black said.

“Indeed,” he replied, attaching the leash to Robin’s collar and releasing him from the chair. He easily picked up Robin’s unconscious body and cradled him. He carried him out of the room and back to his cell. 

Mr. Black walked down the hallway and by the time he reached Robin’s cell, he was already cleaned up, back in costume and still asleep. He walked down a little further, pressed the button on the door, and looked at Batman’s chained body.

“Ok, I’m ready for him now,” Mr. Black said.

“Very good,” the young man said.


End file.
